kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamata
is , a fictional character in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. Unlike other Kamen Riders to appear in the other iterations of reality in Decade, Abyss is original to the series and did not originally appear in Kamen Rider Ryuki, although his Contract Monsters, Abysshammer and Abyssslasher, did. History Kamen Rider Decade Kamata is actually the , a Category King Undead who was brought into Ryuki's World by Narutaki. Assuming the guise of sub-chief editor of the Atashi Journal appeared to support Tsukasa and company in their investigation the scene of chief editor Reiko Momoi's murder to clear Natsumi Hikari, helping provide whatever info he could before he and Tsukasa are summoned to join the Kamen Rider Trial in the Mirror World. When Imperer interferes in the fight, Abyss decides to take advantage of this turn of events to see Decade's abilities, overseeing the later fight between Decade and Knight before attempting to take them and Ryuki out. But once Ren acquires the Time Vent from Odin, Shinji uses it so he and Tsukasa can stop Reiko's murder, learning that Kamata is the culprit, using his Undead powers to kill Reiko. After being defeated by Decade and Ryuki, with his deck shattered, Kamata's true nature as an Undead is revealed by Narutaki who takes him back to his home: Blade's World. Kamata returns to the World of Blade where he works with Hajime in a plot to take over the world as the chairman of the BOARD Corporation. After helping Hajime steal the three other Rider Systems, Kamata helps him create the Joker Rouse Card. He is later defeated alongside the Joker by Decade and Blade. World of the Rider War In the World of the Rider War, a copy of the Paradoxa Undead was created by Super Apollo Geist by combining Undead. This Paradoxa Undead is destroyed by Kiva. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders to be added Kamen Rider Wizard The Paradoxa Undead and Capricorn Undead's fight Decade (as seen in Welcome to the Blade Restaurant) was shown in a recollection by Amadum as he explained the nature of his world as a paradise for monsters destroyed by the Kamen Riders. The Paradoxa Undead also appears in the world within the Magic Stone proper. Form & Statistics , a humanoid shark that can fire high pressure streams of water, and the , a humanoid hammerhead hark. As Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamata uses his Final Vent to combine his Contract Monsters into a creature known as , a single giant mechanical shark with a chainsaw attachment (giving it the appearance of a sawshark when in use) and machine gun eyes (giving it the appearance of a hammerhead shark when in use). Unlike other Riders in the Mirror World, the loss of the Contract Monsters did not result to Abyss going into Blank Form. DCD80.jpg|Abyss with his contract monsters, Abysslasher (left) and Abysshammer (right). Abyssodon.jpg|'Abyssodon' Advent Cards Using his Visor and his Advent Cards in conjunction with his , Abyss can perform various Vents, just as any Rider from Kamen Rider Ryuki. AbyssSword.PNG|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Abyss Saber. AbyssStrike.PNG|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Abyssmash. AbyssFinal.PNG|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes Abyss Dive, which combine his Contract Monsters into Abyssodon Abysslasher.PNG|'Advent' (AP: 5000): Summons any one of Abysslasher or Abysshammer and even both. - Paradoxa Undead= Paradoxa Undead The Paradoxa Undead is the King of Hearts Undead. He is able to create a blade-like wind from his forearm to kill his target. *'Height:' 227 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamata is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Abyss, his suit actor was , who later becomes the suit actor for Kamen Rider Diend. Notes *In the music video for "Journey through the Decade", Gackt summons the Paradoxa Undead to fight Tsukasa. Gackt is also seen using the same killing technique used by Kamata against Tsukasa. **Also in the Journey through the Decade video when the Paradoxa Undead turns at around the 3 minute mark you can see a heart with a K below it. *He is the second and last Undead in the Royal Club of the Heart to not have a surname, preceded by Shinmei, the Wolf Undead. *The Paradoxa Undead was one of several Undead costumes which were used in a cameo in the OOO portion of Movie War Mega Max, where they were used to depict the obscured future monsters which attacked humanity in the future where Michal Minato comes from. Appearances *''Journey Through the Decade'' *''Kamen Rider Decade'' **Episode 6: Battle Trial: Ryuki World **Episode 7: Super Trick of the Real Criminal **Episode 8: Welcome to the Blade Restaurant **Episode 9: Blade Blade **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings Category:Decade Characters Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Decade Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Undeads Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mantis Monsters Category:Card Riders